yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Moximous N
is a Rank B, Wind-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. He is the Yo-kai form of Nathaniel Adams. Appearance * ''Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'': Minor Yo-kai. Biology Moximous N is a Yo-kai that looks like a dark shadow with yellowish-white eyes, the same haircut that Nathaniel has, and a cape-like appendage. According to the first Yo-kai Watch Movie, he seems to have had a wild yet positive personality when he was alive (i.e, as Nathaniel). He is fearless and stands towards Wicked Yo-kai and he won't give up until justice is served. However, this changes to a quiet and curious type of personality as a Yo-kai. He always seemed to watch Nate when he was near him. In the game, however, you can see him as a hard-working person with the same personality of Nathaniel. Moximous N has a skill called Born Winner, which allows him to dodge many sorcery attacks. His special move is called "Mighty Moxie!", but however, his will not damage the foe but it will replenish all his health. Plus, he gets to possess himself, which gives him a high boost in all stats. Moximous N is Nathaniel, Nate's grandfather who had passed away. He knows Nate and his grandmother very well as they are his family members. When he was around the same age as Nate, he was accompanied by a friend Yo-kai named Hovernyan. Not only that, but he has many Yo-kai friends that he had saved. This is because he always thinks of himself as a hero. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Moximous N can be befriended when the player links all 3 versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 together and plays as Nate. The player must find the item known as the Moxie Mark in Ultra Mystery Way. With this item, Moximous N will show up in the grave behind the player's Grandma's house in Harrisville. He can be battled one time per day, with a chance of befriending. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Moximous N appears on Stage 184 in San Fantastico. When the player befriends him, the Timers & More option unlocks in the menu. Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Moximous N is the mysterious guide that leads Nate to Meganyan in Harrisville. He appears in the movie again at the end doing the Moxie Pose. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Moximous N is befriended as a reward for completing the Yo-kai Circle White Dog Squad HQ. To do this, the player must befriend Azure Dragon, Swosh, Ogralus, and Whisper. Alternatively, Moximous N can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Moximous N Coins. Yo-kai Sangokushi Moximous N can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with Fukushi Gasha Coins. Yo-kai Watch 3 Moximous N is befriended as a reward for completing the Yo-kai Circle The Chill Pills. To do this, the player must befriend Slackoon, Imagenius, Cutta-nah, and Horizontail. He is also found in Harrisville, where he, not surprisingly, hangs out next to Nathaniel's grave. When the player finds him with their watch, then talks to him, he will give the player the Infanyan voice for the Build-a-Nyan app. Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Moximous N can rarely be befriended as a Clu-T-fact reward from the dungeon Mega Calacria Gun 1. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Movelist |4 = ||6 = The Inspirited Yo-kai becomes gutsy, and its STR is boosted.}} |4 = -|6 = Strikes the Moxie Pose, recovering HP and getting even more powerful!}} Soul Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * Befriended:' '''You've got some real moxie! We're friends now! * '''Loafing': Rest time... * Receiving food (favorite): Adventuresome! * Receiving food (normal): Not too bad! * Receiving food (disliked): Un-moxie-ful! * Traded: You look like you might even beat me in moxie! I like it! Etymology "Moximous N" is a combination of moxie and N, referring to Nathaniel Adams. The name Moximous N is also a reference to the fact that Nathaniel strived to become Moximous Mask, therefore carrying his name. "Maximumm N" is a pun on Maximum ''and ''Mumm ''("moxie"), along with the first initial of his human name. Trivia * Moximous N and Moximous K are the only Yo-kai in ''Yo-kai Watch 2 ''to be exclusive based on the protagonist's gender. With Moximous N, the player can befriend him if the protagonist's gender is male. ** They are also the only Yo-kai to ever be exclusive based on the protagonist's gender. In Other Languages * Korean: 요괴용사 M ''Yogoe Yongsa M * Spanish: Ultra N * French: Ultramax N * Italian: Maximus Puro * German: Maximumm N * Portuguese (Brazil): Moximous N * Japanese: 妖怪ガッツK ''Youkai Gattsu Kee'' Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Magnum Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai